The subject matter disclosed herein relates to rotor blades. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to repair of composite structure rotor blades.
Rotor blades, for example, main rotors of helicopters, are often formed from composite materials including graphite, fiberglass, or other such materials. While having certain advantages over rotor blades formed from other materials, when a composite rotor blade is damaged repairs can be costly and time consuming. Of particular concern are trailing edge areas of the rotor blades, where severe limitations are placed on what conditions are repairable, so that even blades with damage such as scratches, or delaminations between plies can result in the blade requiring extensive repair procedures to be performed, such as stripping and rebuilding of the blade.